Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the fabrication of 3-D cross-point memory arrays and more particularly, to the fabrication of phase change memory (PCM) and resistive RAM (ReRAM or RRAM) 3-D memory arrays.
Description of the Related Art
There is growing demand for memory devices having ever greater capacity. As advances continue to be made in the area of semiconductor memory devices, high capacity and low cost is increasingly important. Various methods have been proposed to satisfy such requirements, including three-dimensional array structures.
A three-dimensional memory array includes memory cell arrays that are formed on multiple semiconductor material layers. Small memory cells arranged in large arrays that are stacked three dimensionally is an approach to building density. Some techniques for fabricating three-dimensional memory arrays require that each layer be photolithographically patterned and etched increasing the cost of manufacturing. Memory cell designs having a footprint no larger than 4F2 are increasingly desired to provide high density.
Therefore, there is a need for method for fabricating a low cost, high capacity three-dimensional memory array.